Her
by FreezingLightLullaby
Summary: "It was a simple thing thar happens to most people. We try and think it won't happen, but it will at some point. It has a name, but I keep forgetting it." Read the story of Bubbles and the weeks that lead to it. May change rating to M. Romance/Horror/Mystery/Supernatural
1. A Bully For You

_Clink! Clank! _The sounds of thumping boots of the blonde policewoman echoed down the hall. She walked into a room with brown brick walls and grey cement floor. In the middle of the room was a medium grey stone table where a 15-year old girl sat with her feet on top of the table. She looked over to the raven-haired girl with piercing lime green eyes in disgust. The blackhead just smiled an evil smile back. The blonde woman looked away and set up the tri-cam. As she set it up, a man with brown eyes and wispy thin grey hair walked in. "Hello, Buttercup," The man shook Buttercup's hand. "I'm detective Taitermen." The detective walked to the seat opposite of Buttercup and sat down. He threwn down some files in front of the tomboy and motioned her to open them. "I don't need to read those. I know what happened to my sister. I was there." Buttercup hissed shaking her head. "Then, you won't mind telling us what happened to your sister." Taitermen said calmly opening one of the files and smacking it in front of Buttercup. "Aren't you guys cops? Don't you guys know this kind of shit?" Buttercup asked rudely. "Well, we weren't there. But you were. Now may you explain what happened?" Taitermen asked calmly and crossed his arms on the table. Buttercup rolled her eyes earning another glare from the blonde policewoman behind the camera. "Your daughter?" Buttercup nodded to the glaring blonde woman. "Yes, my pride and joy. But that doesn't concern you. What does concern you is what happened to your sister." Taitermen replied. "What happened to Bubbles was simple. It was life." Buttercup said lazily.

_Flashback  
The sapphire-eyed girl smiled as she walked down the full hallway. A group of girls pointed and laughed at the smiling blonde. Her smile fell a bit, but she wouldn't let it go. The girl walked into a full classroom. A paperplane grazed by her head almost hitting her. She turned to the source- four boys who were laughing their asses off. She sighed, but smilied kindly at the four boys. She sat in her seat which was behind the still laughing boys. Then, something (A/N or someone) caught her eye. One of the boys had stopped laughing and was looking at her with sympathy. The girl blushed at the boy. He is kinda cute, she thought and blushed a deeper red. The boy was quite popular with the girls. All of them were. The red-head boy was the eldest with copper-colored hair and blood red eyes. He was a honors student, but was kicked out for spitting spitballs at the teacher and yelling that he was right. The spikey-haired boy was the middle child with black spikey hair and pine green eyes. He was the bad boy of the group, pranking the teachers and beating up kids who didn't like him. The youngest one with brown and black hair with dark purple eyes with gold flecks. He was the calm cold one who still could get anyone to obey him. But the one who really caught her eye was the blonde. He was the second youngest with dark ocean-blue eyes and wavy blonde hair. He was the sweet one who always listened to his brothers and kept the ladies at hand filled with jealously for anyone by his side._

_His brothers stopped laughed and glared at the blonde. The dark-haired one slapped the back of his head as the red-head facepalmed. "Boomer! Don't talk to losers like her, you dumbass!" The red-head scolded. "Sorry, Brick." Boomer mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Don't say sorry! You're a Rowdyruffs and all ruffs are tough." The brunette shouted and hit him again. "Stop doing that, Butch!" Boomer spat. "Shut up both of you!" The brown-haired boy hissed. "Fine Bruiser." Butch growled and narrowed his eyes. "Bus, Bubs, Bubbles!" A brown and black haired with purple and gold eyes nudged Bubbles in the arm. "Huh, oh hey Blaze." Bubbles greeted as Blaze sat down beside her. "Ya busy looking at the boys? The youngest one's kinda cute." Blaze joked. She wasn't like this around other people but she made an exception for her sisters. Around others she was cold and emotionless, sending glares and smirks to the drooling boys. She was a tomboy in short, but was colder and more emotionless. "I wasn't drooling. Its just Boomer..." Bubbles trailed off not knowing how to end her sentence._

_"Such a cute couple you two are." Blaze teased. Bubbles felt her face get hot again and shyly turned her head to hide her blush. "Where's Buttercup?" Bubbles asked trying to get off the subject. "I dunno. Oh, wait there she is." Blaze said and waved her hands at the black-head coming into the room. She rolled her neon green eyes and walked over to the two. "Bubbly here likes someone." Blaze mused with a smirk. "Oh Bubbles has a crush? Tell me when the guy hurts her then it'll get more fun." Buttercup said and sat down on the other side of Bubbles. "Butters don't be so protective." Blaze replied with a chuckle. Buttercup smirked and stated, "Its not protective, its more like waiting to punch someone for a good reason." Blaze laughed along with Buttercup. She stopped suddenly silencing Buttercup. "Have those bitches been mean to you again?" Blaze hissed with Buttercup narrowed her eyes. The very girls they were talking about had walzted into the room and started to flirt with the boys. Bubbles glanced up and saw the girls batting their false eyelashes at Boomer. She contorted her face into a look of disgust before faking a smile as Boomer turned around . "Hey." He said cooly. "Hi." Bubbles blushed again. Silly boys, she thought._

_"Pigatails! You got anymore make-up to cake over that crap on your face?" A dirty blonde sneered at Bubbles. "Ashley, don't talk to mutants! We'll get infected by their disease!" A girl with dyed blue hair laughed. "But, Jessie, if we get rid of the mutants then we won't have to worry about getting turned to stone." Ashley leered making Jessie snort with laughter. Bubbles turned away and blinked away tears. "Get away you fuck for brians!" Buttercup shouted and grabbed Ashley by the hem of her sleeve. "You can't do this! I'll make sure daddy hears about this!" Ashley protested. Buttercup smirked and pushed Ashley away. "Why would we care, you blonde bitch?" Blaze growled. "Hmph, now I have to clean off these dork germs." Ashley mumbled. "Come on, Ash we can sit next to the boys." Jessie said with her nose held high. They stalked off._

"So, she was bullied by these girls, Ashley and Jessie?" Taitermen asked raising an eyebrow. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "No, by EVERYONE." Buttercup stressed the word 'everyone'. "But these girls were the main ones, correct?" Taitermen asked calmly. "Everyone was the main bully of her by your standards." Buttercup replied. "Hmph, was this the first time?" Taitermen asked again. "Nope, she was bullied her whole life, me and Blaze were there to protect her because she was too afaid to tell." Buttercup said. "What about Blossom?" Taitermen asked.

* * *

**Me: Horrible? Good? Should I even continue? Probably not. Yeah you're right.  
Buttercup: Stop talking to yourself, creep.  
Me: Shut up! I don't own anything but the plotline, Blaze, and Bruiser.**


	2. Didn't Help Her

**Me: I want to thank marisa lee! You were the first reviewer AND with advice! And Bubbles does get picked on a lot, doesn't she?  
Butch: Not enough if you ask me.  
Bubbles: You're mean.(T.T)  
Boomer: *walks in*What you did to my Bubbly?! I'm gonna kill you!  
Butch: Bring it, blondie!  
Me: All of you guys, JUST SHUT UP! I don't own the Powerpuff girls, Rowdyruffs. Just Blaze, Bruiser, and the plotline! Well sorta...**

* * *

_Slisph! Slpash! _The red raincoat clinged desperately to the pale-skinned red-head. Her hair lead all the way to the ground, soaking up the rain water. Her long firey bangs covered her pale pink eyes clouded with concern and worry. Her redish-pink rain boots were wet and worn out. When the policeman called her, she completely forgot how to fly and ran downtown letting emotions clog her thoughts. She pushed open the door of a brightly lit police station. She didn't bother to wipe her feet or even take off her coat, she ran up to the front counter. "I'm Blossom Utonium. I'm here for investagator Taitermen." Blossom said hastily to the man behind the desk. The man gave her a wary look seeing her drip water onto his paperwork and speaking so quickly. He shoved his thumb to the right pointing to the hallway. "At the end of the hall, turn left and its the third on the right." He said. Blossom nodded and not even thanking him, ran as fast as she could to the room. Taitermen looked up instantly and waved her over to a chair. She sat across from him and noticed Buttercup in a chair with a smirk. Blossom narrowed her eyes. "This isn't about Buttercup, Miss Utonium. This is about Bubbles." Taitermen stated calmly.

"Bubbles? What did she do?" Blossom asked, clueless.

"Many things. Weren't you at prom?" Taitermen quirked an eyebrow.

"No, I was in France with the debate team." Blossom anwsered.

Taitermen calmly grabbed one of the nearby files and opened it. He gave the file to Blossom and motioned her to read it. After a few minuteshad passed, Blossom put down the file gently. She held back secret tears. "Is this what she did?" She asked with a note of saddness.

"I'm sorry, ma'm, but yes this is what she did. Do you know what would have caused this?" Taitermen asked.

Blossom wiped away some of the tears that had fallen out. "I don't know this could have happened. Our mother always said not to use our powers becau-"

"She was a nut, a pure fruitcake." Buttercup interrupted with a playful smirk.

"Buttercup's right. She didn't really have a good reason other than it will be the end of us. But we still obeyed." Blossom reasoned with a quick glare at Buttercup.

**Flashback**

_A girl with icy blue eyes and sunshine blonde hair jumped up and down on the tiny trampoline. She and her sisters had just been taught how to sew. She had made a baby blue sundress with tiny bubbles at the hemline. She wished she could have made some for the neighbors, but they didn't talk to her at all. She giggled as she jumped high into the air. But she didn't go down. She laughed thinking her sisters had come and held her up as a joke. She giggled again and waved her hands underneath herself. She couldn't feel anything, but air. She yipped and screamed,"Buttercup! Blaze! Blossom!" Her sisters ran out fast as they could and gaped at the sight before them. Bubbles was floating above the trampoline getting higher and higher each awaiting moment._

_"Crap, she's devolped her powers. Mom's gonna kill us!" Buttercup yelled._

_"What powers? Are they making me float? Can you help me down?" Bubbles squealed in terror as she rised above the trees._

_"We'll explain later! You need to get down first!" Blossom shouted._

_"How?" Bubbles had to yell for she was higher than a two-story house._

_"Just concetrate on going down!" Blaze yelled up. Bubbles squeezed her eyes and thought hard. She opened her eyes and saw she was still going up. She yipped in terror and grabbed the air aroung her._

_"Help! Please! HELP!"Bubbles screamed out using sonic scream. Houses started to shake and trees crumbled. People ran out their houses to gape at the spetacle. An old woman with white and beige hair and green eyes ran out of their house. She looked up to see Bubbles in mid-air._

_"Young lady! Get down this instant!" She screamed loudly._

_"But mother! I can't" Bubbles screamed back._

_"NOW!" Her mother shierked. Bubbles landed with a loud thud on the tiny trampoline. She whimpered, afaid of her mother angry. "How dare you dabble in the affairs of this," Her mother out streched her arms towards the mess."Satanism!" She pulled Bubbles by the arm into the house. "Mother, no!" All of the girls chorused. Mother swerved her head at the girls and said calmly (creepy), "You must be punished." buttercup and Blaze tugged at her arm, crying for Bubbles not to be hurt. Blossom got on her knees and begged. Bubble stood crying and crying. "You three will be punished later." Mother said and yanked Bubbles into the house._

_Screams of terror and hurt sounded throughtout the neighborhood. Rocks fell from the sky as more screams echoed. People surrounded the house, but ran as the rocks hit the house. The wails started to dissolve in the air. Rocks ceased to fall. People retreated into the houses as the screams stopped_ _completely._

**Flashback end**

"Our mother punished us later, but nothing chactioc happened." Blossom reasoned to the investigator.

"Rough life for Bubbles?" Taitermen asked calmly hiding the fright he had for their mother.

"Yes. Bullied, abused, mistreated. And I couldn't even help her." Blossom lowered her head in shame.

"Now, don't worry Miss Blossom, this wasn't any of your fault." Taitermen comforted.

"It was." Blossom said softly and stood up. She walked out the door and walked down the hallway. She ignored the man at the front desk saying she couldn't leave. She walked out of the building into the night. It was still raining heavily on the girl. She heaved a sigh and looked up to the moon. It was an icy blue just like her sister's eyes. "_Oh, Bubbles, are you really gone?" _She asked the moon. She closed her eyes and walked away not wanting to be reminded of her sister.


	3. Red, Sticky, Shameful Sin

The brunette smashed the man on the floor. She punched and kicked him several times before again picking him up and slamming him down. Her purple eyes had grown dark with her gold flecks glowing angrily. Officers rushed to get her off the poor man, but to no avail. She threw the man across the room, causing him to hit the wall. She walked over and spat on him.

"Don't call me a bitch! I wanted to know where Taitermen is, bastard!" She yelled, ruffling her black roatcoat. An officer rolled his eyes and pointed down the dull hallway. She slugged the man once more, before stomping down the hall. Taitermen's eyes flickered to the doorway as the girl calmly entered and sat down. She turned to Buttercup, now chained to the chair, and smiled.

"Yo, Butternut, how you doing?" She waved a bit.

"Nothing much, Blaze-maze." Buttercup replied.

"Miss Utonium, I'd like to ask you few questions before you converse with your sister." Taitermen said.

"Of course, sir. What would you like to know?" Blaze asked.

"Well, can you tell me something that happened to Bubbles to cause what happened a few weeks before." Taitermen folded his arms in silent impatientience.

"Well, there was this one thing." Her tone became quiet and low like a whisper.

**Flashback**

_A blonde girl uncomfortably scrubbed her naked body in the empty stall. The white tile floor shone dully, in the bright light. Her sky blue eyes darted to the top of the stall. It may have been empty, but all you had to do was stand on your tip-toes to see the person showering next to you. A very akward situation for the girl. She covered herself, hearing the loud cackling of the other girls. They knocked rapidly on her stall door, chanting "Bitch nred! Bitch nerd Bubbles!" Bubbles wiped her eyes clean of oncoming tears. A slam was heard as Buttercup and Blaze punched one of the girls at the same time._

_"Bitch! What did I tells ya? Don't mess with Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted at the girl. The girl with fake red hair just stuck her tongue out. Blaze restrained Buttercup as smoke poured out of her ears. Bubbles just blinked. She didn't really want bodyguards, it made her look even weaker to the other girls. It was nice, but she couldn't prove herself with her sisters always beating up the bullies. She looked down in sudden shame. She scruched up her eyebrows at the sight. A red liquid trickled down her leg and was carried away by the clear running water. Her eyes widen in shock and screamed. She was bleeding! She tried to run away from her own blood, but slipped and fell on the floor._

_The sudden sheirks of the girls turned into high-pitched laughter. Their heads shot up, above her stall and laughed even more. Some girls were even thumping on the stall walls chanting again and again, "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary!" Tears leaked out of Bubbles' eyes as she scanned the faces. Everyone was laughing at her, when she didn't even know what was happening. Her surroundings seemed to slow down and blur as more tears found their way out._

_"Stop it!" A stern yell directed their attention to the coach, Miss Dekins. She narrowed her eyes at the laughing girls, silencing them._

_"Move out of my way!" She shouted and pulled the girls down. She pulled open the stall door and gasped. Bubbles was shaking and crying, holding onto herself tightly forming a ball. She grabbed a towel and covered the crying girl. She patted Bubbles' back and softly spoke kind words. She narrowed here eyes and curtly turned her head to the cackling girls._

_"Get out of the showers now, and get dressed! I don't care if you're not clean!" Miss Dekins screamed and pointed to the door. The girls' cackles became giggles as they walked out of the room in groups of two or three gossipers. However, her sisters and the fake redhead stayed._

_"Plug it up, blondie!" She crowed. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a white tube with a string attached. She smiled evily and threw it at her head. It hit Bubbles right eye. The blonde yelped and covered her eye. Buttercup was restrained by Blaze and Blossom, leaving marks on the floor trying to kick the fake redhead. Miss Dekins scolded the girl, but she ran out with a howl of laughter. Bubbles felt a new feeling come through her veins. Her blood began to boil as she squeezed her eyes shut. She balled her fists, trying desparately to get rid of her anger, but to no avail. A mirror shattered, fogged glass hitting the floor._

_Buttercup stopped her thrashing and swerved to the broken mirror. Blaze let go of her grasp as she and Blossom went to study the glass. Miss Dekins raised her eyebrows in question. "Get up, Bubbles. I'm going to send you home early, alright?" Miss Dekins asked sweetly. Bubbles just nodded and stood up, covering herself with the wet towel._

_"You girls, I need you to look after the other girls." Miss Dekins said, ushering Bubbles out of the room._

_"Yes, ma'm." Blossom replied while Buttercup rolled her eyes._

**_Time skip, still a flashback_**

_Bubbles walked home in silent. Her blonde hair looked messy in wet ponytails. Her crytsal blue eyes were cloudy, as she was in deep thought. She pursed her lips in hard thought. Did she break that mirror? Could she have powers devolping? Her special power was speaking different languages, but that wasn't a special power. Many people spoke many languages, even young girls. She was very social as a super-powered child, so it was possible she picked it up from other people. She did learn japanese so she could read her manga, so maybe it wasn't a special power, just some thing she knows._

_Bubbles was so deep in thought she didn't notice the nasty boy on a rusty red bike behind her. He smiled devilishly,s howing yellow teeth. He petaled faster and got as close as he could._

_"Baby Bubbles! Baby Bubbles!" He yelled into her ear and petaled fast ahead. Her face turned stone cold as she narrowed her eyes at the boy. He was still smiling and sticking out his tongue. His bike flew up, before landing face-first into a tree. The boy cried like a little girl in pain. He whimpered and crawled away from his bike. Bubbles' eyes lighten up before she gasped in fear at the scene. She swiftly looked around and flew straight into the air, running away._

**End of Flashback**

"Doesn't sound too bad." Buttercup commented.

"Quiet, Miss Utonium." Taitermen scolded. She rolled her light green eyes.

"I probably should've done something. There must've been something I could've done!" Blaze yelled at herself.

"There was a teacher involved?" Taitermen asked.

"Yeah, duh. Don't you guys know about Miss Dekins? She's one of them." Blaze raised an eyebrow.

"Who's them?" Taitermen asked.

"Them." Blaze said.

* * *

**Wolf (ME): I don't know why, but I've been reading more Boomubbles for some reason.  
Blaze: You've been writing a stupid story in the dark the rest of the time.  
Wolf: Shut it! I'm trying to make a freaky story for poetry!  
Blaze: Yeah right.  
Wolf: Whatever. I don't own anything. Oh, and I'd like to thank _BubblyCutie and Awesomeness Dude, marisa lee, and Dreams 00_ ****for reviewing! I want to thank more people, so review! Spread the joy with happy pills!**


	4. Taker to Giver

**Wolf: :p  
****Bubbles: What's wrong?  
Boomer: It better not be about that hug.  
Wolf: I don't own you guys. I wanted to put Boomer in a dress!  
****Boomer: I'm going to die here, aren't I?**

* * *

Brick rolled his eyes at the dim-lit building. This was stupid. Blondie finally did something wrong, and they wouldn't even tell him! His black trenchcoat, covered in mud and rain, all for nothing. He didn't even bother to wipe off his red, muddy boots as he dragged himself inside the building. Going up to the desk man, he hissed out, "Where's Detectshit Taiterfuck?"

The rude, and still injured desk man looked up and rolled his eyes. "Bug off, kid." Brick narrowed his blood red eyes and growled.

"I'm not a kid. Where is he?" Brick shallowed another growl.

"Yeah, yeah." The man replied and stuck a thumb at the hallway. Brick punched the guy in fake playfulness, leaving another broken bone for the man. He really is too much of an asshole.

Brick walked down the hallway and snorted at the sight in the room. The blonde policewoman led him to the chair, inscructing him to wait for Taitermen. He ignored her out of pure spite. She raised both eyebrows at him and walked back to the camera, not caring if he was stupid enough to pull something in the station. He looked around the room, suddenly stopping his eyes at Buttercup.

He smirked. "So, you influence Bubble-bitch to do whatever she did?"

Buttercup snarled, "The only bitches I know are you, Ashley, and your little followers."

"Yeah, of course. So, what did Bubble-brain do?" He asked, a smirk adorning his features.

"Screw you, I'm not telling!" Buttercup snapped. Her chains started to loosen, possibly from her trying to punch him from across the room.

"I can't cheat on Blossom with you," He smirked and looked her up and down. "No matter how hot you are."

"Perv! Does a pervert gene go through your bloodline or something?" Buttercup yelled before looking at the door. Taitermen had walked the exact moment the insults were thrown.

"I suppose no introductions?" Taiterman joked slightly. Buttercup rolled her eyes and stopped her attempt to kill Brick, who sat still with a smirk.

"Good. Now, Brick Jojo, correct?" Taitermen walked over to the chair he normally sat at and sat down. (A/n:Of course!) Brick only nodded.

"Do you know what happened after the... ummm...event?" Taitermen stuttered oddly, not sure how to put it without the green girl trying to hit him.

"Rumours travel fast in this time." Brick said in old man tone, micmicking the old man in horror movies.

_**Flashback...Yeah...**_

_Bubbles timidly opened the creaky door of her childhood home. It was slowly falling apart. Not just the house, but her life, her family. Damn, why life was so cruel was still a mystery to her. Sluggish tears of fear rolled out of her eyes as she made her way to the empty living room. The wooden room only held a small chair which her mother sat upon with an emotionless stance. She looked at her daughter, her face turning slightly angry._

_"Mother, I'm sorry!" Bubbles said through tears._

_"Come here." Her mother motioned to her. Bubbles wiped the tears away and sat on her knees, in front of her mother._

_She took a breath, hoping something good would happen. Her mother looked down with a lesser anger, yet more disguse._

_She slapped Bubbles across the face. Bubbles let out her tears, hopes destroyed. Repeating 'I'm sorry!', a red mark forming on her face soon to turn into a bluish-black bruise._

_"Oh, child. What did I do wrong?" Her mother whispered, and pulled Bubbles towards her. Bubbles immediately pushed away in fury._

_"Wrong? Wrong! I'm normal as I can be, mother! Can't you accept that?" Bubbles screamed suddenly. Her mother raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst._

_"You are not normal." She stated. Bubbles stomped in frustration._

_"Yes, I am, mother! Bleeding is normal! The teacher said it means I can have babies!" Bubbles shouted. She furrowed her eyebrows in sad anger._

_"You're not normal! Only bad girls bleed! Your sisters have been transformed into the devil's offspring, but I won't let you! Go to you prayer room!" Her mother slapped once again._

_"But mother!" Bubbles protested._

_"Now!" Her mother grabbed her by the ear and dragged her into the empty hallway. Bubble fell to the floor and kicked her legs, wishing it would stop. She screamed as her mother yanked harder. Bubbles' fear increased as they stopped in front of an empty closet. Still sobbing loudly, her mother pulled her up to her face and said, "Pray. God has no mercy on whores." With that, she threw Bubbles into the closet._

_"Pray." She repeated darkly, and shut the door. Bubbles whimpered and fumbled around the dark to find a match. A rough piece of wood grazed her hand. The match Blaze had made when she was trapped there for four days. Guilt punched her. It was her fault Blaze was in the grabbed the makeshift match and scratched it against the even rougher floor. A tiny orange-blue fire lit and a dim light was casted upon the room. Shuffling, she led to a small wax candle, already burned down 2 inches. Careful not to burn herself, she lit the candle as well._

_"I shouldn't have said that.", " Mother, must you be so cruel?" were few of many things she mumbled to herself as she opened a floorboard. Magizines and barbie dolls, filled to the top, was below the now disttached board. She took out a magizine and flipped through the pages._

**_IS IT OVER?!_**

_Thats right! Our hot, new, steamy couple, Miley Cirus and Taylor Launter, have had a BIG fight. __According to our trusty reporters, at Sharington Hotel, Miley threw a glass of wine at Taylor after claiming he had cheated on her. Distrought and angry, he stated to the press, "I have done nothing wrong. She is overeacting to something minor." Is it really minor? Our reporters say, "NO!" Apparantly, Taylor had a 'sleepover' with his ex-girlfriend and old co-actress, Kristen Stewart._

_Bubbles was eating the story right up. She barely had contact with other humans other than at school. Biting her lip, she thought why couldn't she be popular._

**Timeskip, still a flashback peoples...**

_Bubbles walked quietly behind her sisters, who were chatting casually. Her nervous blue eyes settled on the school before them. Waves of loud high-schoolers ran in and out of the school. Harsh laughs echoed around her suddenly, wrapping her in a blanket of insecurity. People pointed at her and laughed louder as she dragged down the hall to her locker. She looked down, trying to avoid all the hateful stares. She pulled herself to her locker and put her chin up._

_Cold tears were sucked in as they tried to escape. In blood-red paint written on her locker was, 'PLUG IT UP!' She sighed and simply entered her combination. She regretted it instantly as white tubes spilt out, littering the floor. The ruffs gathered around her in a tight circle while more teenagers chanted 'Plug it up!' _

_"Hey, bitchy blue." Brick sneered and pushed her to Butch._

_Butch made pig noises and pretended to snort. He pushed her to Bruiser._

_"Piggie plug! Piggie plug!" Bruiser shouted and pushed her to Boomer._

_He looked at her with empathy. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. Lovingly pulling her towards him, he kicked his brothers aside. He pushed through the crowd and ran down the school hallway._

_"What are you doing?" She screamed. A boy had done this before, but it didn't end well. Lets just say neither of the two didn't walk for a few weeks._

_"Just trust me." He assured her. His brothers growled and chased after their blue brother. He looked back once and suddenly floated off the ground with a dark blue streak. Her eyes widened in fear. Boomer had powers too? Would he hurt her with them? He might've calmed her down, but she still quietly panicked._

_"Boomer! You assfuck!" Butch screamed and floated up, a forest green streak behind him._

_"Damn it, Boomer!" Brick yelled and followed suit with a blood red trail._

_"Can't you do something right, you dumbass!" Bruiser jumped off with a purple wine path following. Her eyes grew even wider. They all had powers! Just like her sisters. She cringed at oncoming thoughts of what they could do to her and her sisters. Her thoughts were interrupted by Boomer making a sharp turn._

_"Get in the closet!" He whispered urgently and shoved her in a nearby closet. She quivered silently. Just like at home. But this was different. Instead of being punished, she was being saved. "By Boomer..." She whispered to herself._

_"You fucker! You let her get away?" Brick roared at Boomer. She crawled closer to the door and peered out._

_"No, honest!" Boomer objected._

_"Psshhff." Bruiser scoffed and flipped his hand in the air._

_"Get the fuck out of here!" Butch bellowed and kicked him away. Boomer was sent back to the end of the hallway. Boomer didn't move. Her blood boiled at his brothers. Why were they so cruel to him? She growled and balled her fists._

_"What the hell is that sound?" Butch asked pissed. His brothers couldn't anwser before a hallway lightbox fell down. "Huh?" Butch looked up only to be smashed in the head by said object. She jumped back and muffled her mouth from letting out a scream. She did that, didn't she?_

**Flashback End...**

Brick laughed suddenly. Buttercup snarled at him, showing razor sharp teeth. Taitermen waved her off.

"What are you laughing at?" Taitermen asked. Brick didn't anwser. He merely stood up, still raging with laughter and left, walking out with loud roars of amusment.

* * *

**Wolf: Done and done!  
Bubbles:Weren't you going to tell them something?  
Wolf: Oh yeah! Check out my other stories and do my poll! Description of stories below hated couples. I'm seriously close to an ending. My sister is gonna write the next two chapters.  
Boomer: Why?  
Wolf: I have to go do community service with my mom.  
Bubbles: You did something wrong?  
Wolf: Got a B plus in english...crap...**


	5. An Odd Question

**Wolf: Hi!  
Bubbles: Hi, I'm Bubbles!  
Wolf: I know that.  
Boomer: I'm Boomer!  
Wolf:Know that too.( -.-)" I don't own these guys at all.  
Blues: And we're loving our freedom!**

* * *

Bruiser grumbled and trotted inside the now nearly pitch-black police station. His black boots and raincoat smudged with dirt and rain. He cursed silently for having to come. The litle girl did something wrong! Why should he care? Why should anyone care? Grumbling angrily, he dragged down the hallway, knowing exactly where to go and how. He stopped in front of the dull, grey door and walked straight through it. Taitermen sighed and rubbed his temples as Bruiser sat down. Everyone so far had ruined something in the case or police station. This was getting to him.

"What do you want, dude?" Bruiser asked lazily, rolling his dark purple eyes. He was mostly zoned out, staring around the room only to stop and glare at Buttercup who only hissed in response.

"Someone has informed me Boomer had asked Bubbles something before the event. Do you know what he said?" Taitermen inquired, silently tapping his foot under the table.

"Duh! I'm his brother, moron." Bruiser replied with a false look of stupidity.

"May you tell me?" Taitermen asked. Bruiser sighed deeply before nodding.

"Yeah, whatever." Bruiser stated and went on.

_**FLASHBACK...**_

_Bubbles closed her profanity-covered locker slowly. Curse words now littered her locker from the latest bullying attempt. Her blue eyes widened in fear as she saw Ashley and her followers shashay to her. Bubbles had heard what happened to the girls. Everyone did. And she knew this probably wasn't going to be pretty. At all._

**_FLASHBACK in a flashback..._**

_Girls giggled loudly, gossiping as they dressed in their short-shorts and low-cut haulter tops with pink flip-flops. "That was so funny! Did you see that fuguly-ass look on her face?" Ashley sneered to Jessie. Jessie burst out in screehing-high-pitched laughter and smiled cockly._

_"Yeah! And the boys were perfect!" She spat out saliva at the 'p'. Ashley growled and wiped off the spit that landed on her._

_"Yeah, but I think we can do better." Ashley whispered out the last part. Jessie had a dumbfounded look on her face, completely confused. Ashley rolled her yellow eyes._

_"I got a plan, but I need help." She went on, pausing to see if Jessie's face had changed._

_"Oh. What do you need help with?" Jessie asked. Ashley opened her mouth to speak, but closed it immediately._

_"Ash! What do you need help with?!" Jessie yelled out, flinging out her arms. She continued to flail them before she felt herself hit something. Her lips was sucked close and her eyes wide in sudden realization._

_"Miss Jekes, I suggest you follow your friend's example." Miss Dekins growled from behind her. Jessie smiled nervously and turned around, nodding in apology. Miss Dekins narrowed her eyes and stared around the room._

_"However, when it comes to bullying, I suggest you stay away." Miss Dekins announced loud enough so the others would hear. A wave of whispers and stares directed toward Miss Dekins flowed through the girl's locker room._

_"That's right. I heard about the stunt you guys pulled! And I must say, wasn't it funny?" An smile spread on her face as nods and laughs of agreement sounded through._

_"And I suppose the boys were in on it, Miss Frisks?" Miss Dekins turned to Ashley, who grinned and nodded._

_"So you're dating them?" Miss Dekins asked like a regular gossiping teenager._

_"Well, I'm over with Brick. He's a bit too boring." Ashley scoffed with a flip of her hair. "I'm dating Jake, now. He's taking me to Prom."_

_"Oh, really? I suppose all of you are going to Prom?" Miss Dekins' smile turned to a smirk quick as murmurs of 'Yes' went through the room._

_"Well, guess what? You're going to have detention the week of Prom with me. So, how are you going to go?" She asked with her hands on her hips._

_"What!" The girls exploded with protests. Ashley even growled and bared her short, white teeth at the teacher._

_"I won't go then. I have the ability to get a ride from Jake." Ashley snorted and crossed her arms. The gym teacher's smile only grew._

_"You didn't seem to hear me clearly, the detention's with me. Out on the field, 6 laps and lots of exercise. If you don't come the consequence is refusal of Prom tickets and a week more of detention." Dekins replied smugly._

_"Nu-uh! I'll tell Daddy and you'll lose your job, you stupid bi-" Ashley was cut off by Miss Dekins who suddenly yanked her long hair. She hissed at the smart-mouthed student._

_"You're not allowed to use such profanity at school, especially when directed at your teacher. Understand?" She asked with a growl._

_"You won't get away with this." Ashley muttered. Miss Dekins let Ashley slip out of her tight grasp with a small warning. RIIINNNNG! The bell dismissed the girls with the message of no prom still running rapidly through their heads._

**_Back to regular flashback..._**

_Bubbles suddenly wished she could shrink to the size of a bug so she could hide from the group of girls. But that wasn't the case. The case was she could only fly through the roof and bursting through the roof didn't seem very smart. Not even close. Squeaking ever so slightly, she bent her knees making her a few inches shorter in hopes that the small height difference would make Ashley's judgement of her location change. Now, that wasn't a very good plan either._

_"Hey, Bubbles!" Ashley chirped happily as she stopped in front of the blonde. Bubbles' sapphire eyes widen in shock. Ashley was talking to her? Is the world ending?_

_"...Umm...Hi?" Bubbles replied queitly and straightened her knees slowly. She almost had to hold her knees from shaking._

_"Listen Bubbles, I'm really, really sorry about that," Ashley sighed as if she was actually saddened by what she did. "Can we be friends?"_

_"What?" Bubbles' mouth dropped. One would usaully say 'What?' because they hadn't heard what the another had said. But Bubbles had said it out of shock and slight fear. Ashley always had something up her sleeve. Her long pink expensive shirt sleeve._

_"Can we be friends? Pwease!" Ashley attempted to make a puppy face, but failed miserably. Nonetheless, Bubbles considered it. It wasn't very often she'd make friends, let alone a friend. And Ashley was the popluar ringleader. She could change others' judgement of her. She could make even more friends!_

_"Sure! I'd love to!" Bubbles smiled widely._

_"Great, oh but by the way." Ashley leaned in closely to Bubbles. "I heard some boy here likes you."_

_"Really?" Shock was only heard in Bubbles' voice as her face flushed a deadly red._

_"Yeah, he's really cute from what I heard." Ashley winked at Bubbles. "Ta-ta, now." She waved and left Bubbles by her locker to think. The blonde girl just leaned against her locker and smiled a dreamy smile. A boy liked her. A boy! Probably a strong, handsome, with beautiful eyes and soft hair. He'd bring her flowers every day and give her a pearl ring... wait, what? What is she thinking? Its probably just another nerd if anyone at all. Just like her. She sighed._

_Why couldn't she be accepted? Why don't people treat her right? She kicked the floor in frusration. Why? Why! She yelled out in anger, lucky to be in an empty school.'Stupid school!' She thought angrily. For a moment, something happened to her mind. All the glass windows and boards in the hall shattered, falling loudly on the floor as some of the wall smashed open._

_Bubbles hastily covered her mouth in horror. Again, she had done something wrong and she didn't know why! "Library. Gotta go to the library." She mumbled suddenly and ran down the hall. "Library. Library." She muttered. Blossom had always told her when in dubt go to your local library. Her red-head sister had always been a 'nerd', so it would seem reasonable to listen to her, even though Buttercup would tease her for going to such a dull place. But Bubbles still went when in doubt._

_She scurried out the front school doors and shot up into the sky. Her light blue streak blended in perfectly with the late-day sky untouched by clouds. That means her Mother won't see her. She won't get hit as much today. Bursting through the thick wooden doors, Bubbles landed face-first into the library's old, dusty red hadn't even been there for 5 seconds and she already embrassed herself._

_"Need help, Bubbles?" A kind, low voice asked her. She lifted her head to see a tan hand held out tentatively. Her eyes drifted up to familiar deep blue eyes shining gently in the low light and blushed._

_"Th-Thanks Boomer..." She stuttered out like a small child and put her hand in his. It felt so warm and inviting, so soft and smooth for a boy._

_"No problem, Bubs." He replied with a cheeky smile. Pulling her up, he let go of her hand. Immediately she missed the warmth of his touch._

_"Do you need help or something?" He asked politely. Her face warmed even more, turning a scarlet red. She looked anywhere but his eyes to avoid his steel gaze._

_"No, I just need to get to the computer..." She smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her head. If one could see her face right now, she'd be mistaken as a tomato!_

_"I'll come with you." He put a hand on her shoulder comfortably. Her ears started to turn red as her blush refused to stop._

_"That's not nessecary, but- really- ummm-uh," She stopped and sighed before a grin spread on her face. "Why not?" She said cheerfully. With another smile, he latched his arm onto hers and walked her to the computer section. She followed, hiding her shock and embrassment. He pulled out a grey chair, motioning to the chair._

_"My lady's chair awaits her arrival." He bowed, his dirty blonde hair falling over his ocean blue eyes. She giggled and followed suit, curtseying. She couldn't help but to grin more, he acted as if he knew her for years._

_"Thank you, my kind sir." She sat down. Suddenly, she frowned. Boomer may have powers, but he couldn't know what she was doing._

_"Uh, Boomer? May you please go tell my sisters I won't be home until later?" She bit her lip. Being a kind person, she didn't like lying at all, especially to her family. But she needed to do this._

_"Sure. Be right back in." He didn't finish as he had already eagerly ran out the library. She smiled warily and looked at the computer. She had very little time if he really had powers._

_"Telekinesis..." She typed quickly on the computer and pressed enter. A list of 200 search results flashed onto the screen. Her eyes flashed to one result. **'A miracle or a curse? Telekinesis' consequences and more'** What? She clicked the result and scanned the page, speed reading as fast as she could._

_"Done!" Boomer bursted through the doors, panting. "Your sisters tried to chase me away." He gasped for air before looking over her shoulder at the rather odd article._

_"Boomer!" Bubbles shot up and covered the computer, causing her pigtails held by ripped to come loose. "Oops." Her golden locks cascaded down in soft ringlets to her mid back. Boomer couldn't help but to stare at her. He had never seen anyone so pure and beautiful. The humble victim of bullying before him suddenly seemed so independent and powerful, one that could take control. He reached his hand over and started to stoke her hair. Her knees started to shake._

_After what seemed as forever he asked quietly, "Bubbles? May I ask you something?"_

_"Yeah Boomer?" She shivered as his hand contined to stroke her hair._

_"Will you go to Prom with me?"_

**_SUDDEN FLASHBACK ENDING_**

"How did she answer?" Taitermen asked, now on the edge of his seat. Bruiser smirked, amusment shone in his eyes.

"You'll find that out later Taitershit." He mused and stood up. Ignoring Buttercup's knowing glance and Taitermen's commands of co-operation, he walked out of the room, down the hallway and out the front door. He hit off the ground into the sky, wanting to leave Taitermen wih more questions. Just because it was fun to tease the mouse finding the cheese.

* * *

**Wolf: I know its late but I haven't watched Bleach or Vocaloid in a while and I'm super nervous!  
Boomer: You've been working on that story for Voc. for a while now, so calm down.  
Wolf: Calm down? CALM DOWN! I HAVE'NT WATCHED VOCALOID IN 5 DAYS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S THAT'S LIKE?! *tries to strangle Boomer*  
Bubbles: Stop! *grabs Wolf and slaps her repeatedly* Stop it, stop, stop!  
Wolf: *rubs sore cheek* Thanks Bubs.  
Bubbles: No problem. Read her other stories and do her poll! In the meantime she'll work on that Vocaloid thing!  
Wolf: I got anotherz Blues story coming up soon. So wait my fellow Lullabies!  
**


	6. Plans and Secrets

**Bubbles: *in a corner, using a large flashing, loud machine* I can't find the correct equation! We're all going to die!****  
Boomer: *in a corner sucking his thumb* Flashback, flashback, flashback, FLASHBACK!  
Wolf: I think I got the equation!  
Bubbles: What is it?!  
Wolf: You can put a flashback in a flashback, but it is still its own flashback, so it's a flashback, but in a flashback, so a flashback such as that is a different flashbac-  
Bubbles: *slaps Wolf* That doesn't make any sense! So enjoy the story! *goes back to equation* So flashbacks in flashback are not timeskips, but flashbacks...  
Wolf: I don't own anything but the words! Flashbacks!**

* * *

"Blaze, I got the car." Bruiser announced through a walkie-talkie. He was in a black, small car, watching a procession of policemen go into the station.

"Good. Wait for Ashley's bitch. She's coming soon." Blaze replied on the other side of town. "Got it." Bruiser set down the device on the other oddly warmed seat. He rolled the window down and saw a girl with blue hair and yellow eyes walking to the police station. Without a second thought, he slipped out of the car and quietly stalked to her. She remained unaware as she bit her lip in fear.

She didn't know it would go so out of hand. Maybe, Ashley hadn't told her the truth. The sick bitch was quite manipulative when the plan was made. Jessie didn't want to be the bad guy, she just wanted to be accepted. But she should've known a powerpuff wasn't the best idea of a target, no matter how weak they were rumored to be. A sudden jerk pushed her to the wall as her scream of terror was muffled. Deep purple eyes burned into hers with intense hate.

"Listen here, _Jessica._" He hissed out her name. Yellow eyes widened in growing fear. She knew this boy too well. "What you say, better be truthful or I'll kick your ass. I know what happened, so don't pull any shit."

"I-I don't k-know wh-what you're talking about!" She stuttered. How did he know her plan? She didn't want the cops to know she was apart of it, so she planned to pin it all on Ashley. They couldn't complete their investagation that way. How could they when they wouldn't find Ashley?

"I"m pretty sure you do. But if you want to be a bitch, I can put you up against another one." Bruiser spat. A purple streak appeared in the sky as a girl landed next to him.

"Buttercup isn't here right now, so I'm in charge. Now, when you go in there be truthful or else." Blaze threatened. Her plan wasn't going to work.

_**...Early Flashback...Yeah...**_

_Bubbles stood still in shock. Boomer wants to go with her? To Prom? No, this is just a trick. A sick, cruel trick. Fumbling to put her pigtails back in, she stammered, "No, this is just a trick. No one wants to go with me. Ashley was just setting me up. You're that boy. That fake boy she's gonna use to hurt me." _

_Hurt hit Boomer in the face. Bubbles thinks he's pulling her leg. Like his brothers would do. But he's not his brothers! He doesn't want to be his brothers! "No, Bubbles. Umm, I've always liked you." He put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt for her to stop thinking such horrible things._

_"No, no, no..." She repeated the word over and over again as she started to walk away._

_"Bubbles! I really do like you!" He followed her as she continued to mumble no over and over again. It's impossible. He didn't like her. More sad, angry thoughts ran through Bubbles' head before she froze in her spot at a new sudden question. "Don't you like me?" He asked. There was only one anwser to that and she knew it. It just depends. Will he hurt her or help her?_

_"Yes." She immeditely bit her lip in shame and regret. He was one of the poplaur boys. He's going to laugh. She just knew it. But she didn't hear laughter. Instead she felt a sudden force on her lips. Her eyes widened in shock. Boomer was kissing her? He was kissing her! She melted instantly in pure glee and kissed back._

_"First kiss?" Boomer asked playfully after they parted after a minute or so. Then, Bubbles did something totally unexpected. Like her sister would do._

_"Shut up." She lightly punched him in the arm, smirking. "See ya later." She gave him a wink and flew out of the library in half-shock and half-joy, leaving the fastest streak of blue in the sky._

**_..Timeskip flashback, so a different flashback, but ahead in time, but still in the past..._**

_"That bitch!" An enraged Ashley yelled. She huffed and sat down on a coach next to a bleach-blond boy. He frowned a little before regaining a smirk. His brown eyes glittered, casting a knowing glance at Ashley. She turned and lifted an eyebrow in irrritation."What?" A slender finger carcessed her cheek._

_"I have a plan." He said simply. She rolled her eyes._

_"Duh, so do I." She scoffed. He smirked again._

_"But I have a better plan."_

_"Jake, you and I both know you're dumber than dirt." He frowned slightly at her words._

_"Yeah, but I do have a better plan." He replied. She rolled her eyes._

_"What is it then?" She asked._

_"Have you heard of Black Prom?"_

_"The horror movie? Of course! Duh!" She rolled her eyes once more and scoffed._

_"How about we make our own Black Prom?" He suggested. She pulled a face. A thinking face. The plan wasn't half bad. In fact, it was actually kind of good. He was getting to something. She gave him a cocky smile. "So you came up with this?" He nodded. "All by yourself?" He nodded again. She smiled. "And I suppose for me to get this plan out of you, you need a treat?" He gulped slightly but nodded nonetheless. She grinned and stood up, taking his hand. "I taught you well."_

**_...Timeskip again? AWESOME!..._**

_Bubbles walked down the hallway with a grin. Even though people stared and whispered insults to each other, her smile never fell. It seemed literally stuck on her face with big happy eyes to match. She walked into the classroom and froze suddenly, her smile falling instantly. Ashley and her followers surrounded Boomer like moths to a flame. He seemed uncomfortable, wincing at every eyelash bat and subtle touch of the arm. She put her hands on her hips and half hissed._

_Working up all her courage, she walked to Ashley and said, "Stop it."_

_"Shut it, crybaby. Don't you see me and Boomie connecting?" Ashley smirked at Bubbles' irritated face._

_"He doesn't like you." Bubbles replied._

_"Oh, that's Boomie's decision, now isn't it? So Boomie, me or this ugly bitch?" Ashley sneered._

_"I'm not a bitch! You're a bitch!" Bubbles yelled, pointing accursingly at Ashley. However at that exact moment, the teacher had just walked into the room and Bubbles' fate was sealed._

_"Miss Utonium!" The teacher exclaimed in pure shock. Bubbles slapped her hands over her mouth and turned to the teacher._

_"To the office, now!" Bubbles nodded her head sadly and followed the teacher out the door. Ashley smirked and looked to Boomer_

_"Now, sweetheart, answer my question." Ashley said kindly._

_"Never." A quick reply shot from Boomer's mouth._

_"Answer me and I won't tell her." Ashley smiled knowingly. Boomer gulped in fear. His secret must be kept from Bubbles. She'd be crushed if she knew._

_"13-27-17!" He blurted out without a thought. He threw back his head and groaned. Dammit! She knew now!_

_"Thanks hun." Ashley thanked with a wink and walked out of class. She climbed the stairs and stopped in front of a profanity-covered locker. She smirked and grabbed the combination. With three swift movements, she swung open the locker and found an odd sight. Only a small address book laid in the locker with a small bookmark on top of it._

_"Let's see here," She pulled out the book and flipped the pages. "Man she's lame. Only four addresses?" She laughed a bit. "So, Mom's number is..."_

**_...Flashback End..._**

"That's it." Jessie conculded. Her eyes were hidden behind big sunglasses, making her look more worn with her coat ripped. She looked shaken, hands folded on her lap and legs crossed, twitching every minute.

"Thank you Miss Avens. Do you know anyone else involved?" Taitermen said.

"The fake red-head with freckles."

* * *

**Wolf: *on computer* What the hell?!  
Bubbles: What? Is the equation correct?  
Wolf: No, but someone better get their ass to my story _Masquerade Game of Murderous Vodka _and review or so help me!  
Boomer: Crap! *ducks suddenly*  
Wolf: What?*ducks as well* Why the hell is a giant griffin flying in my room?!  
Bubbles: *running around after griffin* I got the net!  
Wolf:Each review will donate to the 'Get-the-equation-and-get-the-griffin' fund! *ducks again* Hurry!  
Boomer: She doesn't own us or the griffin.*ducks again* FLASHBACK GRIFFIN STOP!**


	7. I Am Myself

_**Disclaimer: Whoever made the idiotic statement suggesting that I was the creator of the Powerpuff Girls, OMG thank you! But, sadly, I don't own them, so you are W-R-O-N-G!**__** ( ^-^) *.*.*:3 *.*.*3**_

_Hey, I got two things for ya: an update (YIPPIE~ :D) and a contest for the PPG fanfic writers' who are willing to do it. ;D Enjoy!_

* * *

Princess carefully tip-toed into the police station, wearing a pair of ridiculously big sunglasses and a ragged trench coat of the most ugly yellow, nothing like her normal attire. Normally, Princess would be seen strutting through the streets, loudly declaring she was perfect and that she should be the queen of Townsville. But today was different. Everyday was different since that dreadful day. She didn't really regret her actions towards Bubbles. She just knew she'd get caught, so everyday she'd go out in disguise. But it seems the police had caught whiff of her plan and called her in.

Just her luck.

Approaching the countermand, she opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it as the man pointed a thick finger to the hallway. Princess walked down the hall, to the front of the door. She knocked once and the door fell on the ground.

She rolled her eyes and walked over the door, earning an annoyed flash of a glare from Taitermen and a follow up glare from the still sitting Buttercup who had refused to leave.

"Miss Morbucks." Taitermen greeted the freckled redhead.

"Detective Taitermen." Princess nodded, biting her tongue to hold back sharp remarks about the 'unkempt man'. Well, he was in her eyes.

"I've brought you here today so you could tell me abo-" Taitermen was cut off by Princess' high-pitched voice.

"I wasn't in any way connected to that." Princess snapped.

"No need to lie, Morbucks, we have enough evidence to see you were involved." Taitermen's voice raised a bit in annoyance.

"Fine, but I didn't do anything like they did." Princess sighed and pulled off her coat, revealing an even dirtier shirt beneath. "We had thought we had made sure she was under wraps, not going to Prom either, but something happened. Rumor wen around saying Miss Sunshine put some mercy in her mother."

**_...Flashback, but timeskip..._**

_Bubbles walked down the empty street, head hung down in shame. She had a gut feeling that something absolutely horrible was going to happen. But what? Another sinking feeling made her feel nauseous as a thought struck her. Ashley was planning something. Something big and unimaginable. It was going to happen soon. Where, how, and why; she needed to know the answers to these questions._

_But for now, she could do nothing but to walk home. It was odd, though. Who would have ever thought simply cursing, even when it was your first offense **ever, **you'd get sent home early. '_Mother's going to be so mad.' _Bubbles held back a whimper at the thought. _

_Mother, how would she react? What would she do? Would she yell at her, or do something even worse? Bubbles felt an involuntary shiver go down her spine. Her mother, no matter how you put it or what you think, was going to be furious; she couldn't even imagine how furious her mother would be about her going to the Prom. Bubbles couldn't be anymore certain. So as she set her foot on the wet front yard, Bubbles was extra sure not to make too much sound. She crept up the porch steps and gently turned the rusty doorknob. The door slowly opened, accompanied by a quiet creak, and Bubbles slipped through the door._

_Closing the door behind her, she tip-toed carefully on the creaky, old floorboards coated with dust. She stole quietly to the kitchen, and started to slowly climb the stairs before a calm, yet firm voice spoke._

_"Bubbles, what are you doing home early?"_

_Her feet froze mid-step, but her legs shook with such fright, she had to turn around and plant her feet so she wouldn't fall. She pondered the idea of lying to her mother, but with one look into her hard, strict eyes, the thought dissolved completely with her voice._

_"I-I am so sorry, mother," Bubbles stumbled on her slow words._

_"Sorry about what, child, speak faster!" Bubbles looked into her mother's eyes, hoping that for once some sort of concern for her well-being would be in her eyes, but only was greeted by mere anger. "What happened?" Her mother questioned._

_"I-I-I got in trouble, Mother; I cursed." Bubbles started to stutter once more as mother's lips tightened to a firm line. The fury in her eyes made her flinch._

_"First, the curse was given to you and now you've gained the Devil's language? What is wrong with you, child?! Have I not raised you good enough for the path of the Lord?" Her mother exploded in a fit of fury, and grabbed her daughter by the hair, beginning to shake her head. "You are not worthy of living in God's world!"_

_Bubbles felt anger surge through her like a large, hellish fire. "No, I am worth living!" She protested._

_"No, you have for shamed him!" Her mother yanked her hair again, a few gold strands being ripped out. Bubbles' anger grew, the fury in her was indescribable. The floor began to shake as she gritted her teeth in pain. Their surroundings began to rise from the ground, as well as them, hovering a foot over the old wood floor._

_"I haven't shamed him! You have shamed him!" In one slow-motion moment, an invisible force knocked back her Mother on her back. Furniture seemed to be shoved back down to the floor, echoes of glass breaking piercing their ears. Her Mother stood there, mouth agape in half pain, half surprise, green eyes frozen, frosted with fear. Bubbles, her own daughter, the one she thought would actually be spared from His Curse, had gained His Curse right before her eyes.  
_

_"Bubbles," Her Mother's voice had a trace of concern for once, and for a second, Bubbles felt guilty of her furious outburst. "My dear daughter, what has happened to you?"_

_Rare angry icy blue eyes meet a rare pair of motherly green ones, and a slight whimper comes out from Bubbles. "I'm sorry, Mother, but," Bubbles stood straight, her façade as firm as she could muster with her trembling lips. "I'm old enough to take care of myself now. Another thing also Mother," She furrowed her brows to give a firmer look as she was sure admitting that she was going to Prom would unleash another outburst if she didn't take caution. "I'm also old enough to go to Prom with a boy." Her Mother's lips formed a tight line in obvious protest, but she kept her mouth shut.  
_

_"Now if you may excuse me, I need to go upstairs and do my homework." Bubbles said this softly, relieved her Mother wasn't as angry as expected and walked slowly up the stairs, keeping her sight over her shoulder. Once making it safely up the stairs and into her room, she gave a great big sigh. Looking into the mirror, she smiled widely. She feels as if someone had just taken a giant stone off her back, as if someone finally took out the burdens in her fire._

_"Finally, I can be myself," She says to herself. "And no one is going to stop me."_

...

"Bubbles had hurt her Mother...?" The detective gave Princess Morbucks a look of great disbelief.

"That's what rumors, but honestly I don't believe them either. That little brat could barely hurt a fly, and her having superpowers? Completely stupid!" Princess snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"Well, there's one rumor that's true and that's the one about her Mother being a crazy religious fruitcake." Princess said. "As soon the rumor that she had actually let Blondie go, Ash made up another plan."

* * *

**_REVIEW, like seriously, plz. :3_**


End file.
